My Sweet
by darena sasya
Summary: Lee Sungmin, yeoja seksi namun hidup dengan membosankan, dan dengan hobi 'aneh'nya KyuMin/GS/typos
1. Chapter 1

MY SWEET

Warning : Genderswitch, typos, dll

Cast : KyuMin and other

Hari-hari Lee Sungmin yang melelahkan dan membosankan, hilang setelah datang tetangga baru yang menurutnya sangat manis.

Chap 1

Kringggg

Kringggg

Kringggg

Bunyi alarm yang sangat keras itu berasal dari kamar seorang yeoja yang terlihat masih betah untuk melanjutkan acara tidurnya yang menyenangkan. Yeoja yang setiap harinya harus bangun jam 6 pagi untuk memulai aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Mandi, memasak untuk sarapan, dan berangkat bekerja tentu saja.

" hoamm " gadis itu menguap dengan sangat lebar ditambah dengan mata bulatnya yang terllihat masih enggan terbuka.

" rasanya aku baru tidur selama sedetik " ya itulah Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Yeoja cantik, dengan badan yang tidak terlalu tinggi, namun memiliki body yang bisa dibilang seksi.

Selanjutnya Sungmin segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan dilanjutkan dengan memasak sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Yah, untuk dirinya sendiri, karena Sungmin itu seorang single dan wanita mandiri, jadi segala yang dilakukannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

" sepertinya moodku sedang tidak bagus, mungkin sarapan kopi dan roti strawberry saja untuk pagi ini " entah ada apa dengan hari ini, tapi Sungmin merasa sangat malas hanya untuk sekedar memasak.

.

.

.

.

" pagi sayang " sapa Sungmin pada sahabat sekaligus rekan kantornya, Kim Kibum.

" pagi cinta " sapaan balik dari sahabat cantiknya itu. Begitulah mereka, selalu menyapa dengan kata sayang dan cinta. Tak ada salahnya bukan? Wanita biasa menyapa menggunakan kalimat itu.

" ada apa denganmu min? Kau terlihat tidak ceria hari ini " Kibum memperhatikan sahatnya yang dari semenjak datang belum menampakan senyumnya.

" entah kenapa, tapi aku merasa moodku rusak hari ini bummie " jawab Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang seksi itu.

" hmm, mungkin kau hanya terlalu banyak tidur min, haha " Kibum malah membuat kadar bad mood Sungmin bertambah.

" ishh kau ini! " Sungmin kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. Ya hobi Sungmin itu adalah tidur dan ia memiliki satu hobi lagi yang Kibum tau dengan jelas apa itu, namun tidak mungkin Sungmin bad mood gara-gara hobinya yang satu itu.

" aku memang merasa waktu tidurku tak pernah cukup Bummie, tapi bukan karena itu moodku rusak, atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja mungkin " Sungmin menceritakan hal itu pada Kibum, mungkin Kibum bisa membantunya.

" mungkin kau butuh bercinta minnie sayang, hahaha " jawab Kibum enteng sembari keluar dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pantry untuk membuat kopi.

" ya! AKU SERIUS KIM KIBUM! " teriak Sungmin karena merasa Kibum tidak menanggapi keluh kesahnya.

' bercinta? Dengan siapa? ' Sungmin membatin sendiri. Ia tidak menampik, ia juga menginginkan itu, namun dengan siapa? Pacar pun tidak ada.

.

.

.

.

" ahhhh... hmmh..ahh..akk..nikhmathhh.."

" ahh..kauhh..sempithh sayangghhh..."

Sungmin menatap lurus pada layar laptopnya, dimana didepannya sedang ada adegan panas antara seorang wanita dan seorang pria. Inilah hobi Sungmin selain tidur, menonton blue film. Dan hobinya ini hanya Kibum lah yang tahu. Anggaplah Sungmin orang yang mesum, tapi biarpun ini hobinya namun Sungmin baru dua kali melakukan sex selama hidupnya, tidak sesering dirinya menonton film mesum itu.

Sungmin pikir dengan melakukan hobinya yang satu ini mungkin bisa membuat moodnya kembali lebih baik. Saat sedang menonton, tiba-tiba tangan Sungmin bergerak menuju ke arah bagian bawah tubuhnya. Mungkin akibat menonton film itu, Sungmin jadi merasa horny juga. Mengelus daerah itu, vaginanya, dari luar celana hot pants miliknya. Sungmin merasakan sangat basah pada bagian itu.

Dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada layar laptopnya, tangan Sungmin semakin nakal, bergerak masuk kedalam celana hot pants dan celana dalamnya. Memasukan satu jarinya membelah vaginanya sendiri dan mengelus klitorisnya secara perlahan.

" shhh...ahh.." desahan Sungmin terdengar di dalam apartemennya, ini juga salah satu hobinya, masturbasi.

" ahh..ahh..teruss..sayanghh...penismuhh..begituhhh..besarrrr..."

Suara dari layar laptopnya semakin membuat yeoja seksi ini semakin horny dan mempercepat kerja tangannya.

" anghhh..shh..ahh.." Sungmin terus mendesah, tidak diperhatikannya lagi adegan hot dua orang di layar laptopnya, sekarang Sungmin lebih fokus untuk membuat dirinya klimaks.

" ahhh..ahhh.." Sungmin terus mendesah dengan perbuatan tangannya sendiri. Ia hampir saja mendapatkan klimaksnya sebelum terdengar suara bell dari pintu apartemennya.

"shit! Mengganggu saja" Sungmin sebenarnya masih ingin melanjutkan kegiatannya karena sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks, namun mendengar seseorang diluar sana yang terus menekan tombol bell nya, mau tak mau Sungmin beranjak dari kursinya.

" sabarrrrr sebentarrrr " teriak Sungmin pada orang di depna pintunya.

" pasti itu Kibum "

Clekk

" kau menggangguku Kim Kibum, aku sedang mast-"

Sungmin menghentikan omongannya melihat yang berdiri didepannya sekarang itu bukan Kibum melainkan seorang namja tampan, dengan kemeja biru dongker digulung sebatas siku, dan celana jins warna hitamnya.

" annyeong, Cho Kyuhyun Imnida " lelaki itu mengenalkan dirinya sambil agak sedikit membungkukan badannya.

" k-kau siapa? " tanya Sungmin dengan wajah bingung melihat ke arah wajah namja tersebut. Sungmin merasa tidak mengenalnya, dan tak pernah bertemu juga sebelumnya.

" aku tetangga baru di sebelah apartemenmu, salam kenal, kuharap kita bisa menjadi tetangga yang baik " jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis yang berasal dari bibir tebal nan seksi itu.

" a-ah ne ne, Lee Sungmin imnida " jawab Sungmin dengan sedikit gugup dan tersenyum samar, sembari membungkukan badannya.

" baiklah Sungmin-ssi, senang berkenalan denganmu, sampai jumpa " ucap Kyuhyun setelahnya, dan bergerak hendak kembali menuju kamarnya.

Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya terbengong. Seorang namja tampan dan seksi, mengetuk pintunya saat dirinya sedang masturbasi, hanya untuk berkenalan dengannya? Entah Sungmin harus senang atau kesal dengan perilaku namja itu.

Namun saat Sungmin masih berdiam diri di lorong pintunya, pria itu juga ikut terdiam sebentar di pintunya.

" maaf mengganggu acara mastubasimu Lee Sungmin-ssi " setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu Kyuhyun langsung masuk kedalam apartemennya meninggalkan Sungmin yang terkejut mendengar kata-katanya.

Segera saja Sungmin masuk kembali kedalam apartemennya, dan bersandar pada pintunya.

" di-dia tahu ak-aku sedang, arrgghhhh "

Sungmin sangat malu dan kaget bukan main. Bagaimana pria itu bisa tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya tadi, seingat Sungmin ia tidak mendesah terlalu keras,namun memang suara dari laptopnya lah yang terdengar sedikit keras.

" tidak!tidak!tidak mungkin namja itu sampai mendengarnya " Sungmin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu hanya tebakan asal atau kata tidak sopan dari namja itu saja. " huh, dasar namja tak sopan, wajahnya saja yang tampan ". Lebih baik dia melanjutkan ativitasnya yang sempat tertunda tadi, sudah tanggung pikir Sungmin.

Namun saat Sungmin hendak melanjutkan 'aktivitasnya' yang tertunda tadi, Sungmin kembali terdiam dengan mata membulat yang lucu.

" i-ini? Apakah karena ini namja tadi bisa tahu? Andweeeee!"

Sungmin berteriak sendiri di kamarnya. Ternyata hot pants berwarna abu-abu nya sudah basah tepat di bagian vaginanya, dan itu sangat tercetak jelas. Matilah harga diri Sungmin sekarang ini. Ketahuan bermasturbasi gara-gara celananya yang basah dengan cairannya sendiri.

Sungmin dibuat kesal dengan ulahnya sendiiri, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa seceroboh ini. Mungkin karena tadi dia mengira yang memencet bell pintunya adalah Kibum, maka Sungmin santai saja.

" tahu akan begini aku tak akan membukakan pintuku agghhhh, eommmaaaaaaa " Sungmin meraung dengan tangan yang mengacak ngacak rambut panjangnya. Niat untuk melanjutkan ' aktivitasnya' pun hilang sudah.

.

.

.

Sementara namja di sebelah apartemennya sedang tersenyum geli dengan sedikit menahan tawa

" dasar yeoja nakal "

TBC

Huahaha, haiii readersss, ada yang inget sama aku? Haha pasti ga ada yah? *pukpuk

Aku dulu yang pake nama Sasya Darena, tapi karena terjadi sesuatu aku ngga bisa buka akun ku yang dulu dan ngelanjutin cerita yang dulu, mianhee nee L

Ini pendek yah? Gpp deh yah, nantinya kesananya ga akan sependek ini ko, hehe

Mudah2an pada suka sama ff ini, review nee ^^


	2. Chapter 2

My Sweet

Warning : Genderswitch, typos, dll

Cast : KyuMin and other

Hari-hari Lee Sungmin yang melelahkan dan membosankan, hilang setelah datang tetangga baru yang tampan dan seksi.

Chap 2

" aku ketahuan masturbasi Kim Kibum, bagaimana ini? "

Yah keesokan harinya setelah 'kejadian' semalam, Sungmin langsung bercerita kepada sahabatnya ini. Rasa malu dan gelisahnya ia tumpahkan pada Kibum yang hanya bisa mendengarkan dan menahan tawanya.

" pffthuaahahahaha, Lee Sungmin yeoja seksi yang ketahuan masturbasi oleh tetangganya, sepertinya itu akan jadi judul berita yang menarik Min, hahahaha " itulah tanggapan dari Kibum terhadap cerita Sungmin.

Kibum sudah sering memberitahukan sahabatnya ini untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan yang menurutnya buruk itu, namun hanya ditanggapi Sungmin dengan santai. Tapi jika sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi, tetangga seksinya itu terlanjur mengetahuinya.

" ku kira yang memencet bell apartemenku semalam adalah kau sayang, maka dari itu aku santai saja membukanya " sambil memanyunkan bibirnya Sungmin menatap Kibum dengan sebal.

" semalam aku terlalu lelah untuk mendengarmu mastirbasi Min." Itu jawab Kibum disertai dengan senyum menggodanya.

Sementara Sungmin, bibirnya masih dimanyunkan dan menambah kadar imutnya itu. Kalau sudah tau begini memang harus bagaimana lagi. Sungmin harus bisa menghadapi tetangganya itu jika suatu saat bertemu lagi.

" sayang, traktir aku makan siang ne " Sungmin mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya menatap Kibum.

" kenapa begitu?"

" gara-gara kau juga aku jadi ketahuan masturbasi, harusnya kau yang memencet bell ku, bukan orang itu "

Kibum masih saja menanggapi omongan Sungmin dengan tawanya yang tak bisa ditahan. Ya mau tidak mau Kibum harus mentraktirnya, daripada Sungmin ngambek.

" tapi kenalkan aku dengan tetanggamu itu yah " Kibum bermaksud menggoda Sungmin yang sudah kembali tersenyum manis seperti biasanya.

" YAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

TING

" ah annyeong Sungmin-ssi "

Sungmin mematung saat matanya kembali bertemu dengan mata tajam itu, mata yang melihat celananya basah akibat masturbasinya.

" n-ne ann-annyeong " gugup, terdengar sekali bahwa Sungmin gugup menjawab sapaan namja itu.

' kenapa kau harus gugup Lee Sungmin ' ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Mereka saat ini sedang berada di dalam lift. Saat lift berhenti dilantai 3 namja tampan itu masuk dan beginilah jadinya, mereka berada dalam satu lift dan hanya berdua.

" kau baru pulang kerja? " tanya Kyuhyun tidak tahan dengan keheningan di dalam lift ini.

" iya, kau sendiri Kyuhyun-ssi? " tanya Sungmin yang penasaran kenapa Kyuhyun menaiki lift dari lantai 3 da bukannya dari lantai satu sepertinya.

" aku habis mengunjungi temanku di lantai 3 "

" ngomong-ngomong panggil aku Kyuhyun saja tidak usah seformal itu Sungmin "

" ah ne "

TING

Sampailah mereka pada lantai 6, lantai dimana kamar mereka berdua berada.

" baiklah Sungmin kita berpisah disini, sampai jumpa " ujar Kyuhyun dengan sedikit tersenyum pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun barusan, jujur saja sebenarnya ia masih sangat malu pada Kyuhyun, sehingga Sungmin memutusnya untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya, toh Kyuhyun juga sudah masuk kedalam, tidak akan mendengar jawabannya.

Namun saat Sunngmin hendak masuk kedalam, terdengar kembali suara bass yang baru didengarnya tadi.

" jika kau butuh bantuan, panggil saja aku. Sungmin "

BLAM

Kyuhyun kembali masuk kedalam apartemenya setelah mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Sungmin dibuat terbengong dengan kalimat Kyuhyun barusan, Tapi memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya juga.

" bantuan? Bantuan apa? Bantuan membersihkan rumah? Mana mungkin dia mau "

Sungmin tak melihat sedikit smirk yang ditunjukan Kyuhyun saat menawarkan bantuannya. Bantuan yang lebih dari sekedar membersihkan rumah maksud Kyuhyun.

" hmm segarr " sehabis mandi Sungmin segera pergi ke dapur bermaksud untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar.

" ramen mungkin enak untuk malam ini " katanya sambil memperhatikan bungkus ramen yang dipegangnya. Namun saat hendak membuka bungkus ramen, Sungmin mendengar bell apartemennya.

" Kibum kah? " tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

CLEK

" kau sedang apa? " tanya si pemencet bel tanpa embel-embel sapaan lagi.

" kau? Justru kau yang sedang apa? " tanya Sungmin yang heran dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sedikit tidak sopan karena tidak ada sapaan untuknya.

" aku hanya ingin mampir " jawab Kyuhyun dan masuk begitu saja melewati Sungmin yang mematung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

" ya! Ada apa denganmu? Seenaknya saja masuk ke dalam rumah orang " Sungmin sedikit berteriak ke arah Kyuhyun yang sekarang terlihat sedang duduk santai di sofanya sambil menyalakan tv.

" hanya mampir saja ke rumah tetangga, masa tidak boleh? " tanya Kyuhyun sambil tetap menatap ke arah tv.

Sungmin yang kehabisan kata-kata pun akhirnya kembali pergi ke dapur untuk meneruskan membuat ramen yang tadi sempat tertunda. Dan membiarkan Kyuhyun sendirian di ruang tv, nanti juga pulang sendiri kata Sungmin dalam hati.

Saat sedang mengaduk mie di dalam panci, Sungmin merasakan ada yang berdiri di belakangnya. Lalu dengan sedikit takut Sungmin membalikan badannya.

" kau? Sedang apa kau di sini? " tanya Sungmin sedikit teriak karena terkejut tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sudah ada dibelakangnya.

" aku datang untuk membantumu "

" membantu apa? Membuat ramen? Aku bisa sendiri " ujar Sungmin masih dengan mengaduk ramen dalam pancinya. Tidak melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang dibuat gemas dengan kata katanya.

" bukan~" jawab Kyuhyun yang entah kapan sudah berada di dekat leher belakang Sungmin, meniupkan nafasnya kesana.

" ap-apa yang kau lakukan? " Sungmin saat ingin berteriak pada Kyuhyun, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah suaranya yang gugup.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, tetapi malah menempelkan bibirnya pada leher belakang Sungmin. Sedikit menggerakan bibirnya untuk menggoda Sungmin.

" aku mau membantumu 'pekerjaanmu' seperti kemarin malam " jawab Kyuhyun yang sekarang berganti menjadi mengecupi leher itu.

Sungmin sang korban hanya bisa mematung di tempat. Pekerjaan? Pekerjaan apa? Seingatnya ia tidak melakukan pekerjaan apapun kemarin malam, atau yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah

" YA! KA-mmpptthhhh " Omongan Sungmin terpotong karena bibir Kyuhyun yang sekarang menghisap lehernya dengan sedikit kencang.

Entah kenapa Sungmin hanya diam saat Kyuhyun melakukan itu padanya, lebih tepatnya diam menkmati tanpa niat melanjutkan mendesah.

Ciuman Kyuhyun semakin turun kebawah sedikit menuju ke atas dadanya. Tangan Kyuhyun bekerja di bawah kaos kedodoran Sungmin, berniat untuk menariknya keatas. Dan entah sadar atau tidak Sungmin menaikan kedua tangannya keatas seolah memberikan izin kepada Kyuhyun untuk melepas kaosnya.

SRET

Sungmin dinaikan oleh Kyuhyun untuk duduk diatas meja dapurnya, dan tak lupa kyuhyun mematikan kompor yang sedari tadi masih menyala.

Sekali lagi Sungmin kembali mematung saat Kyuhyun membuka kaitan bra merahnya dan membuangnya kebawah seperti kaosnya tadi.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah memerah Sungmin sebentar, seperti meminta izin. Dan melihat tidak ada penolakan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

" ahh kyuhyunnn hhh " Sungmin kaget denngan perlakuan Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang menghisap puncak dadanya.

Sunmin hanya bisa mendesah menikmatinya, tanpa niat mendorong atau menghentkan tindakan Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, Sungmin juga sudah lama menginginkan sentuhan ini, namun Sungmin tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan mendapatkannya dari tetangganya yang seksi ini.

" hmmhh..kyuhyunnnhhh jebballhh.." Sungmin kembali mendesah karena sekarang sekarang Kyuhyun menggodanya dengan menjilati nipplenya yang sudah menegang.

Mendengar desahan Sungmin barusan, Kyuhyun kembali meraup nipple Sungming dan menyedotnya kembali dengan sedikit lebih kencang.

" kyuhhhh neehh ahhh terushhh " Kyuhyun yang mendengar kembali desahan dari Sungmin semakin menurunkan hisapannya ke arah perut rata Sungmin.

Tak lupa tangannya bergerak membuka hot pants merah Sungmin, dan kembali membuangnya beserta dengan celana dalam Sungmin.

Melihat itu Kyuhyun sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya, melihat betapa seksinya wanita di depannya ini. Sungmin yang merasa diperhatikan hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, ia berpikir apakah Kyuhyun akan berhenti disini saja, atau kah tubuhnya tidak menggiurkan baginya? Itulah yang ada di benak Sungmin.

Saking sibuknya dengan pemikiran itu, Sungmin tidak sadar kalau sekarang Kyuhyun sudah kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin.

" ahhhnn kyuhyunhhh " Sungmin sedikit terlonjak saat tangan Kyuhyun langsung menyentuh ke arah vaginanya, mengelusnya perlahan keatas dan kebawah.

" memohonlah Sungmin " Kyuhyun memerintahkan dengan suaranya yang khas dan sedikit berat, karena nafsu mungkin.

" jebballhhh kyuhhh ahhh "

Kyuhyun menuruti permohonan Sungmin dengan memasukan jarinya dan memainkan klitoris Sungmin yang semakin membengkak.

" hmmhh kyuhhhh "

Mata mereka saling berpandangan, entah apa maksud dari pandangan keduanya. Namun Kyuhyun senang melihat wajah Sungmin yang sekarang sangat sayu dan selalu mengeluarkan desahannya. Sementara Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang seksi dengan tangan yang berada di dalam vaginanya.

" kyu-ahhhhhhhhh ahhh hmmhh uhhh "

Dengan mata yang tertutup Sungmin menjambak sedikit rambut Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah menjilati vaginanya. Menjilatinya dari bawah ke atas di bibir vaginanya.

Mata Kyuhyun melirik keatas, melihat betapa Sungmin menikmati sentuhan lidahnya. Kyuhyun ikut memejamkan matanya yang terlihat menikmati kegiatannya itu. Memasukan lidahnya diantara vagina Sungmin, menjilati klitoris yang bengkak itu.

" kyuunaaahhhh ahhhh nehhh ahh terusshhh " begitulah desahan Sungmin yang menggema dari dapurnya, menikmati lidah Kyuhyun yang terus bermain didalam vaginanya.

Sementara Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sembari kedua tangannya yang menyibak vagina nikmat itu, menyedot nyedot klitoris yang menjadi mainan favoritnya sekarang. Sungmin membuka matanya dan meihat itu, bagaimana wajah Kyuhyun yang seperti menikmati vaginanya itu.

" ahh ahh terusshh kyuhh lebihhh lebihh kerassss " Sungmin yang tidak tahan menyuruh Kyuhyun menyedot klitorisnya dengan keras, tangannya meremas remas rambut Kyuhyun, sementar tangannya yang satu lagi digunakan untuk berpegangan pada pinggiran meja dapur.

Sungmin sedikit menyesal sebenarnya, kenapa mereka harus melakukannya di meja dapur, kenapa tidak di kamar atau di ruang tv saja yang lebih nyaman dari ini.

Saat Sungmin merasa lidah Kyuhyun semakin nakal menggoda vaginanya, ia merasakan akan segera keluar.

" ahh kyuuhh ak-akuuhhh ahh "

Kyuhyun yang tahu bahwa Sungmin akan segera mencapai klimaksnya semakin gencar menggerakan mulutnya, menjilati, menyedot dan kadang menggigit klitoris itu.

" ahhhh kyuhh- AHHHHHHHH"

Akhirnya Sungmin melepas kan nikmatnya di mulut Kyuhyun, ingat itu, di mulut Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun tidak langsung melepas vagina Sungmin, ia membersihkan vagina Sungmin yang becek dari cairannya. Sementar Sungmin mendesah kecil dengan perbuatan Kyuhyun.

Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun berdiri dan menatap wajah Sungmin sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia pergi ke arah pintu dan keluar dari apartemen Sungmin. Meninggalkan Sungmin dengan sejuta pertanyaan dalam hatinya.

" aku pasti sudah gila " Sungmin berkata pada dirinya sendiri dan duduk dilantai dapurnya, memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi

TBC

ANNYEONGGG SEMUAAAA

Akhirnya beres juga chap 2, hehe

Udah panjang kan yah? Hehe

Semoga ini ga membosankan yah

Dan yang review ko dikit yah? Tapi ggp deh aku udah seneng banget

Makasih banget buat yang udah review, favorite, dan follow, hehe #bow


End file.
